Not A Fairytale
by Pancakes.On.A.Rainy.Day
Summary: Caitlyn knew her life wasn't a fairytale but she kept her hopes up, and they were all she had. Now her hopes were gone. He had shot them all down with a single arrow.


**AN: Just a little thing I wrote while babysitting tonight ((: It's kinda about one of my friends and her best friend . hope you like it!

* * *

**Caitlyn felt the cold rain on her skin as she stepped out of the front door. The only sound she could hear was the rain peacefully landing on the ground and she immediately felt a sense of relief. She needed to get out of the house. Too much was going on in there. Her two younger sisters were fighting over an old teddy bear screaming at each other. Her brother was in his room playing the drums – or more like smashing them. He refused to actually just play them nicely and the banging could be heard in every corner of the house. As soon as Caitlyn found an almost quiet place to sit and relax her mother would grab any opportunity to complain about her for being lazy and not helping her enough in the house.

Caitlyn just wished they would leave her alone for once; she had stuff on her mind she needed to sort out. She looked to the sky as she slowly walked down the pavement, letting the rain drops fall on her face. She closed her eyes as a thought about _him_ almost ruined the peaceful moment and she felt herself shiver. He had never made her feel like that before. The thought of him would usually bring a smile to her face and fill her with hope. Hope that one day he would see that she was the right one for him. She shook her head…When she thought about it now she could see that she had been stupid to even think that. She didn't live in a fairytale or a Hollywood movie or something. Things like that just didn't happen in the real world…or not in Caitlyn's world at least…It was funny – she thought as she walked into the park – how people always assumed that her life was glamorous when she told them that her best friend was Nate Gray from the world famous band Connect 3.

It wasn't really for Caitlyn… _her _on the other hand… Nate always took her to expensive restaurants and brought her to award shows and fancy parties. Her life was probably like 'in the movies'. Caitlyn couldn't help but envy her a bit. It wasn't exactly the fact that she was missing out on all the celebrity events in Nate's life, but the fact that Nate gave his girlfriend that much attention. Caitlyn knew that he wouldn't ever dream about bringing her to anything like that. She wasn't pretty enough to show to the world and she couldn't compare to his girlfriend. Caitlyn had a feeling that Nate was embarrassed about her… She had never met any of his musician friends he usually hung out with – not even his girlfriend had she met.

Caitlyn had never thought about all this before. Normally she didn't let it bother her and enjoyed the time she had with Nate. She had always kept the hope up that one day he would open up his eyes and see her as more than a best friend…But now her hopes were gone. He had shot them all down with a single arrow, Caitlyn thought as she sat down on the nearest bench and hugged her knees close to her body.

It wasn't just the fact that her hopes were gone…but she felt angry. Angry at Nate that he could even tell her something like that! She felt a warm tear run down her cheek as she read the text he had sent her again. Every singly word of it hurt. It made her feel embarrassed and stupid.

_We need to talk about this Caitlyn. You need to stop chasing me. You're just wasting your time chasing me like that, when you could be much happier with someone else instead. I'm your best friend, and I want it to stay that way. I will never have that kind of feelings for you- that would just be too weird, so you're wasting your time. – Nate_

Caitlyn had read it over and over again and each time it hurt even more. She couldn't understand how Nate could say something like that – it didn't sound like him at all to be like that.

Caitlyn let out a sigh as she closed the text. It made her feel so many emotions at the same time. She was angry at Nate for accusing her for 'chasing' him. He made it sound like she was desperate and he was everything her life revolved around. He of all people should know that that wasn't true… or at least…she didn't think so. She had other friends that loved her and deep down she knew that her family loved her too. She would probably be able to survive without Nate, but she admitted that right now it didn't really feel like it. She was embarrassed that he knew what she really felt for him. She wondered how he had found out… who had told him? She was hurt that he had sent her a text and not told her what he had to say face to face. It was the only right thing to do to your best friend right?.. She was confused and didn't know what to do. Nate had asked her to stop loving him… did he honestly think that that was just something you stopped doing?

And above all she was heartbroken. He would never love her back. Everything she had hoped for, for about a year now, was lying on the ground in front of her broken into thousands of small pieces which would never get the chance to get glued together again in quite the same way as it was before. A perfect picture that would never be the same again. She was never going to feel exactly the same way about him and she knew that their friendship wasn't ever going to be the exact same again. The truth always ruined something. Removed the colours from a painting or the smiles from a photograph. And there wasn't much she could do about it.

Caitlyn wiped away a tear that was forming in the corner of her eye. She looked around. The park was still quiet. It was weird how everything around her was so peaceful yet everything inside of her was falling apart in a war between her emotions. She looked to one of the small houses on the street beside the park. The light was on in the window and she could see a family sitting together in front of the lit fire. A small smile crept on to her face as she felt like the little match-seller in that story… She needed people around her who loved her – who could take her mind of it all. These tears didn't get her anywhere, Caitlyn thought as she stood up and started to walk back home. She wouldn't get anything out of sitting there – a prince and his white horse wouldn't suddenly appear, she knew that… it wasn't a fairytale.

**My friend showed me the text today, and I suddenly got this idea... hope the reality is a bit brighter though.. :P**

**Hope you liked it! please leave a review and let me know your thoughts! :~)**

**Follow me on twitter: _VanillaRain_ **

**-P.O.A.R.D. **


End file.
